koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Change the World
Change the World is a Dynasty Warriors character image song which first appeared on the vocal CD Ouha - Kyouka Ranbu. It's a solo song performed by Daisuke Kishio dedicated to his character Sima Zhao. Credits :Lyrics: Aya Harukazu :Composition & Arrangement: Takao Kawata Lyrics Kanji= :Why　立ち止っていた　過去の俺に　ちゃんと :ケジメつけ　今　歩いてく :Try　信じた道を　突き進んで　きっと :俺らの時代を　刻んでゆく :哀しみさえも　愛しささえも :苦しみさえも... のすべてを :覚悟して　受け止めろ :理想だとか　夢だとかに :囚われ過ぎんだよな :無謀だとか　無茶だとかは :自覚してんだよな :嵐だとか　逆風とか :味方につけようか :新たな明日へ　Let's Change the World :Why　厄介なこと　抱え込んだ　ほんと :次から次へ　めんどくせ :Fly　果てなく続く　空に向かって　もっと :熱い想いを　ハジき飛ばせ :孤独でさえも　現実さえも :偽りさえも... のすべてを :怖れずに　受け入れろ :自由だとか　未来とかは :掴み取るもんだよな :セオリーとか　常識とかは　関係ないんだよな :あの雲とか　追い風とか　追い越して行こうか :新たな場所へ　It's Brand New World :孤独でさえも　現実さえも :偽りさえも... のすべてを :怖れずに　受け入れろ　Let's Go :理想だとか　夢だとかに :囚われ過ぎんだよな :無謀だとか　無茶だとかは :自覚してんだよな :嵐だとか　逆風とか :味方につけようか :新たな明日へ :自由だとか　未来とかは :掴み取るもんだよな :セオリーとか　常識とかは　関係ないんだよな :あの雲とか　追い風とか　追い越して行こうか :新たな場所へ　It's Brand New World :Let's Change the World |-|Romaji= :Why tachidomatteita kako no ore ni chanto :kejime tsuke ima aruiteku :Try shinjita michi wo tsuki susunde kitto :orera no jidai wo kizande yuku :kanashimi sae mo itooshisa sae mo :kurushimi sae mo... no subete wo :kakugo shite uketomero :risou da to ka yume da to ka ni :toraware sugin dayo na :mubou da to ka mucha da to ka wa :jikaku shiten dayo na :arashi da to ka gyakufuu to ka :mikata ni tsukeyou ka :aratana asu e Let's Change the World :Why yakkaina koto kakekonda honto :tsugi kara tsugi e mendokuse :Fly hateshinaku tsuzuku sora ni mukatte motto :atsui omoi wo hajiki tobase :kodoku sae mo genjitsu sae mo :itsuwari sae mo... no subete wo :osorezuni ukeirero :jiyuu da to ka mirai to ka wa :tsukamidoru mon dayo na :seorii to ka joushiki to ka wa kankei naindayo na :ano kumo to ka oi kaze to ka oikoshite ikou ka :aratana basho e It's Brand New World :kodoku de sae mo genjitsu sae mo :itsuwari sae mo... no subete wo :osorezu ni ukeirero Let's Go :risou da to ka yume da to ka ni :toraware sugin dayo na :mubou da to ka mucha da to ka wa :jikaku shiten dayo na :arashi da to ka gyakufuu to ka :mikata ni tsukeyou ka :aratana asu e :jiyuu da to ka mirai to ka wa :tsukamidoru mon dayo na :seorii to ka joushiki to ka wa kankei naindayo na :ano kumo to ka oi kaze to ka oikoshite ikou ka :aratana basho e It's Brand New World :Let's Change the World |-|English Translation= :Why was I standing still? I properly made the me in the past :Understand the difference between and wrong, and I now walk ahead :Try to move down the path you believe in, and surely :We will be able to make our own era :Even sadness, even love, even pain... All of them :Prepare yourself, and accept them :We're being too taken in by things like ideals and dreams, aren't we? :You're too self-conscious to say that it's irresponsible and rash, aren't you? :Let's make things like storms and winds that push us back our allies :To a new tomorrow! Let's change the world :Why did you rush in on such bothersome things? Seriously :One thing after the other, it's a pain :Fly, head towards the sky that continues on forever, and :Send your hot feelings flying :Even loneliness, even reality, even falsehood... All of them :Don't fear anything, and accept them :Things like freedom and the future are things you grab :Things like theories and common sense have nothing to do with it :Something like that cloud, or that tailwind, let's chase them :To a new place! It's a brand new world :Even loneliness, even reality, even falsehood... All of them :Don't fear anything, and accept them, let's go :We're being too taken in by things like ideals and dreams, aren't we? :You're too self-conscious to say that it's irresponsible and rash, aren't you? :Let's make things like storms and winds that push us back our allies :To a new tomorrow! :Things like freedom and the future are things you grab :Things like theories and common sense have nothing to do with it :Something like that cloud, or that tailwind, let's chase them :To a new place! It's a brand new world :Let's change the world External Links *Official youtube promotional video for CD *Character Song Complete '11-'14 listing Category:Songs